


Canta per me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore affilato [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takeshi e Squalo, come due novelle Christine, sono legate dalla musica al fantasma dell'Opera che si nasconde nelle loro menti.





	Canta per me

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato al 11° p0rnfest con il prompt:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi "Me l'ha insegnato il mio vecchio!"

Canta per me

 

Takeshi era semi-sdraiato nel letto a baldacchino, la spada di bambù adagiata accanto a lui.

La melodia che Squalo stava suonando al pianoforte risuonava nella stanza, rapida e velocemente. Superbi muoveva su e giù la testa, dandosi il ritmo, mentre i suoi occhi osservavano di sfuggita lo spartito. La musica si alzava limpida dallo strumento a coda.

Il capitano dei Varia indossava solo una vestaglia candida, attraverso cui si intravedeva il suo corpo niveo e sottile.

La camera era illuminata dalla luce aranciata e soffusa della lampada ad olio appoggiata sulla scrivania.

Takeshi prese a mugugnare il motivo, si poggiò contro i cuscini e alzò il capo, osservando il lampadario scintillante.

"... 'Cause now I know the Phantom of the opera is there... inside my mind" cantò.

Si umettò le labbra, ticchettando il tempo sulla coperta spiegazzata.

"Inside your mind". Gli fece eco la voce di Squalo, leggermente più dolce. Smise di suonare e si voltò verso di lui, le sue iridi color perla erano liquide e leggermente vitree.

Si alzò in piedi e avanzò verso di lui, sulle punte dei piedi nudi.

"Vooooi, potresti fare canto" disse, sedendosi ai piedi del letto.

Takeshi ridacchiò, arrossì appena grattandosi il capo.

"Ho fatto canto, ma questa non l'ho imparata lì. Le maestre alle elementari dicevano che era troppo difficile raggiungere certi acuti, e che ci saremo rovinati la voce" disse.

Si sporse verso di lui, incrociando le gambe sul materasso.

"Però anche tu sai sia suonare che cantare, sensei. Serve per entrare nei Varia?".

Squalo gli accarezzò il mento e gli fece sollevare il viso.

"Serve a entrare nella buona società, ma io lo uso anche per essere un Varia". Gli posò le labbra in un casto bacio sulle labbra.

"Vooooi! Nessuno guarda chi c'è dietro il pianoforte".

Takeshi ridacchiò appena, sfiorò la mano di Squalo con la propria.

"... I am the mask you wear..." canticchiò.

Sollevò gli occhi guardando quelli liquidi di Squalo e accennò un sorriso.

"Me l'ha insegnato il mio vecchio. Diceva che era l'unico modo per farmi dormire".

Squalo si mordicchiò il labbro e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

"E che altro ti ha insegnato?" domandò.

Le gote gli divennero rosate e volse lo sguardo.

Takeshi sorrise dolcemente, gli poggiò due dita sul mento e gli fece girare la testa e lo guardò.

"How long should we to wait before we one?" sussurrò, cantando, ad un palmo dalle sue labbra.

Lo baciò piano, gli prese la mano e portò le labbra a sfiorare le dita sottili di Squalo.

"Mi ha insegnato ad occuparmi dei preziosi tesori che mi è concesso custodire" mormorò.

Squalo ricambiò al bacio approfondendolo, le sue labbra divennero rosse, continuò a baciarlo sfiorandogli la lingua con la propria. Si staccò, riprendendo fiato, e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Non voglio essere né un tesoro, né qualcosa di bello da ammirare". Gli posò un bacio sul collo, le sue labbra gelide fecero rabbrividire la pelle bollente e abbronzata del più giovane.

"Solo qualcuno da amare". Aggiunse, passandogli le dita affusolate tra i capelli mori.

Takeshi gli avvolse le braccia al collo, sentiva il corpo di Squalo gelido contro il proprio e gli si strinse maggiormente contro.

"Tu sei qualcosa che neanche mio padre ha mai visto: un miracolo invernale" sussurrò.

Lo baciò di nuovo, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

"Voooi. Sei sempre esagerato" disse Squalo. Gli sfilò il cappellino ed iniziò a spogliarlo.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si slacciò i pantaloni e passò le mani lungo la tuta aderente che indossava, rubata a Squalo, tastando.

"Primo, sei tu che non esalti abbastanza il tuo valore" disse.

Si mordicchiò il labbro, facendo su e giù con le mani lungo la divisa aderente.

"E secondo, chi diamine ha progettato questa roba? È impossibile da togliere!".

"Boss sarebbe d'accordo. Sono la sua Superbia" disse Squalo. Fece scattare le sue dita da pianista, accarezzando il petto di Takeshi e i suoi fianchi nudi.

"Quel baka è la risposta anche al secondo quesito. È molto geloso dei suoi varia, dei suoi peccati".

Gli posò un bacio sul collo e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Anche se la divisa a voi bambini l'ha fatta più come il dono di un padre ai figli" ammise.

Si sfilò la vestaglia candida e l'intimo, rimanendo ignudo.

Takeshi riuscì a sfilarsi il resto della divisa, che gli aveva leggermente arrossato la pelle. Ridacchiò, avvolgendo le gambe attorno alla vita di Squalo, aderì a petto del maggiore e gli poggiò un delicato bacio sul petto.

"Xanxus è prevedibile quanto assolutamente figo. E sono parole del mio, di Boss, quindi sacre".

Ridacchiò, prese a baciare il petto di Squalo strusciandosi contro di lui.

"Noi preferiamo il profano" rispose Squalo. Lo afferrò per le cosce, stringendogliele fino ad arrossargliele, sentendole premere contro le ossa del suo bacino.

Lo lasciò andare con una mano e gli accarezzò i glutei, giocherellando con la fessura dei suoi glutei. Ticchettò a tempo, fischiettando piano la melodia che stava suonando.

"Il tuo vecchio ti ha reso attento e teso come una corda di violino, ma io voglio sentirti risuonare come il più accordato e signorile dei pianoforti".

Takeshi lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi, aveva il corpo coperto di brividi di freddo e piacere. Si puntellò con i piedi sul materasso, tenendo le ginocchia contro il bacino di Squalo. Ansimò, leccò lentamente la linea dei muscoli del Varia sfiorando con le labbra il suo ombelico.

"Se vuoi che canti per te dovrai mostrarmi come farlo" sussurrò.

Squalo lo baciò con foga, mescolando le loro salive. Lo penetrò con due dita e le mosse agilmente dentro di lui, alla ricerca dei punti più sensibili.

Takeshi ansimò, prese a muovere il bacino seguendo il ritmo di Squalo. Ricambiò il bacio, stringendo la spalla del braccio mutilato con la mano, fino ad arrossare la pelle candida del Capitano dei Varia.

La protesi di metallo, che ricreava minuziosamente l'arto, si sganciò ricadendo sul letto. Gli occhi di Superbi erano arrossati dal desiderio.

Infilò anche un terzo dito della mano sana, continuando a muoversi dentro Takeshi.

Takeshi ansimò, gli conficcò le unghie nella pelle e portò le labbra vicino l'orecchio di Squalo.

"Sensei..." supplicò, senza fiato.

Muoveva avanti e indietro il bacino, strusciandosi e sfregandosi.

Squalo fece scivolare le dita fuori di lui, ansimò e gli morse la spalla, conficcandogli i denti aguzzi nella pelle, lasciandogli dei segni candidi. Leccò la spalla del giovane, aprì la bocca e lo penetrò, lasciandosi sfuggire a sua volta un lungo gemito di piacere.

"Ca-canta... per me... i-io lo... mnhhh... farò per te... aaaah..." mugolò con voce resa roca dal desiderio.

Takeshi rise basso e roco, si aggrappò alle spalle di Squalo e si puntellò con i piedi sul letto.

"Aaaah".

Prese ad emettere lunghi gemiti simili ad acuti, andando incontro al ritmo di Squalo, con gli occhi serrati.

Squalo gettò indietro la testa, dando vita a una cascata argentea, con l'unica mano si puntellò sul letto e sporse il bacino. Penetrava Takeshi con movimenti cadenzati, le gambe premevano contro il letto aiutandolo a darsi la spinta. Ansimava di piacere e i suoi gemiti si mischiavano a quelli dell'altro, il suo petto niveo fremeva, alzandosi e abbassandosi in modo irregolare.

Takeshi continuò a gemere con tono acuto, gli premette le ginocchia contro i fianchi e strinse la presa sulle spalle del maggiore, gli premette il capo sul petto.

"Aaah!" urlò, roco.

Venne, stringendosi con forza al petto tiepido di Squalo.

Squalo diede qualche spinta più forte e venne a sua volta, il suo alto grido di piacere risuonò per tutta la camera da letto. Si lasciò ricadere pesantemente sul materasso, abbracciò Yamamoto con l'unico braccio e scivolò fuori da lui. Le lenzuola si erano sporcate di sperma e sudore.

Squalo lo baciò delicatamente.

"Tu sei nella mia anima, non solo nella mia mente" bisbigliò.

Takeshi gli si stese sopra, gli poggiò il capo all'altezza del cuore.

"... That's all I ask of you" cantò, basso e roco.

Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra e chiuse gli occhi.


End file.
